The Female Warrior
by hufflepuffamity
Summary: When Elaine was 10 years old, her older sister Jane was killed in the 19th Hunger Games. Now, 3 years later, Elaine has been selected to be in the 22nd Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I will never forget the day my older sister Jane died. It had been a sunny day. I was at school, trying to pay attention to school work. I couldn't, of course. How the hell are you supposed to pay attention to school work while your older sister in fighting for life? I remember running to the lunchroom as soon as the lunch bell rang. In the lunch room, they had televisions at every table. You couldn't avoid watching the Hunger Games, even if you tried. I watched anxiously for what was happening, eating my small sandwich. And then I saw it. My older sister. She was 15 at the time, I was 10. She was running. Running from something I couldn't see. Then I could. It was the Careers. What was left of the Careers, anyway. The boy from 1, the girl from 2 and the girl from 4. My sister kept running through the dry desert, but she was exhausted. Eventually she gasped and collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. The Careers immediately surrounded her and snickered. Jane looked desperate.

"Please!" she begged. "I have a little sister! She's 10! I have a family to take care of!" She started to cry.

"It sounds to me like you have a lot of pressure to deal with," the girl from 4 said sounding sympathetic. Jane nodded, sobbing.

"There, there, dear. We're only here to help," the girl from 2 said soothingly. My sister sniffled.

"You are?" she asked.

"Yes, we are. We're here to help take you out of your misery," the boy from 1 said. Jane widened her eyes, realizing too late what was about to happen.

"No," she whispered.

That was when the boy from 1 stabbed her in the heart with his sword.

Everything seemed to slow down. My sister's body tensed at first but then she started to relax. "I'm sorry Lanie. Take care of her, Mama," she whispered into the camera. Those were her last words. The cannon boomed.

Everyone was staring at me and someone was screaming. Why was someone screaming? It was quite loud. And then I realized, the person screaming was me. I felt tears rushing down my face. But this doesn't make sense, on this inside I felt nothing. Numb. Why was I screaming and crying?

Teachers rang up to me, patting my back and shushing me. They all gave me sympathetic looks. I stopped screaming but continued to sob. I cried for hours, it felt. They didn't make me go back to class. How could you make a 10 year old girl go back to class after she watched her older sister, her best friend, die? Shortly after lunch, my mom picked me up from school. She was crying too. She grabbed me and held me tight, as if she never intended to let go. At the time, I never thought about it. But now I realize it was because she was worried that if she blinked an eye, I would be dead too.


	2. Chapter 2: Down Memory Lane

"Hurry up, Elaine!" My mom called out from the kitchen.

"One second!" I yelled back. I took one last look at Jane's picture. It was taken a couple weeks before she was chosen for the Games. It was of her on the wooden swing by the bakery. She was laughing. I remember that day like it was yesterday. She's so much prettier than I will ever be. Her hair was perfectly wavy and long, her eyes blue eyes sparkling. She got mom's merchant side of town eyes. I got my dad's gray Seam eyes.

Wiping a tear from my face, I put it back in my secret drawer. My mom doesn't know I have that I look at this photo every Reaping. Ever since that terrible Reaping 4 years ago. She can't ever know. It would break her heart. I head out to the kitchen.

"Here," my mom said, handing me a basket of our laundry. I sigh and start the long walk to the stream. Apparently, many years ago, people used to have machines to wash clothes. We don't anymore. We have to use the stream and rocks.

As I reach the stream, I start washing the clothes. This has always been my job. I notice my reflection in the stream and look at it. I have my mom's light brown hair and most of her face. But my eyes were my dad's. He was originally from the Seam, the poor part of District 12. Well ALL of District 12 is poor, but the Seam is really poor. Anyway, both of his parents were killed in a mining accident when he was 16. He went to live with my mother's family because they had been friends with his parents. He fell in love with my mother and they got married, so he stayed in the side of District 12 that I live in. The side where the merchants live. My family business is making shoes and our house is behind the shop.

Finished with the laundry, I stand up and start to walk home. I remember when this basket used to be much heavier. But after my dad died of pneumonia when I was 6, it got lighter. And it got lighter still when Jane was killed in the Hunger Games.

When I reached home, I handed my mom the basket and then silently started to help mom prepare the meal she was making. The best part after the Reaping was definitely the food. We get to have a feast every year I don't get picked. Well it's technically not a feast, but it's more food than I usually get. My mom and I almost never have enough food, no one in the District does.

"Now, now. You need to get ready," Mom said after a while. I kiss her on the cheek and then take a short bath and get ready. When I see what my mom has laid out for me, I want to cry. It's the same outfit Jane wore at her Reaping. THE Reaping. The one that changed my life forever. I am Jane's size already and I'm 13. Mom probably didn't even think about it. The outfit is a pretty nice dress, one Jane bought after months of saving up her money. It was a peach color. It didn't have sleeves. The skirt was the kind of skirt that if you spun around in it, it would swish around. It was very pretty. After I put the dress on and spin a couple times, I brush my hair and then put a couple pins in to keep it out of my face. I looked at my myself in the mirror one more time, sighed, and walked out of my tiny bedroom that I used to share with Jane. My mom gave me a hug and told me I was beautiful, like she always did to Jane before a Reaping and like she did to me last year. We then headed out.

We walked to the square and signed ourselves in. I walked to where the other 13 year olds were. After an awkward pause, the Capitol escort starting talking. The Reaping had begun.

* * *

**_These are the first two chapters that I had uploaded on Wattpad. I am also going to upload Chapter 3 soon-ish, depending on if any of you want me to post Chapter 3 :) _**


	3. Chapter 3: Reaped

Considering that this was only my second Reaping, you'd think I would not really know the rules and need reminding? That I'd pay attention to what the Capitol escort is saying? Wrong. I didn't pay attention, I don't give a damn what she has to say. My eyes wandered around the Square. I glanced at the camera crews, the screen, and the other people.

I heard the Capital anthem start to play and I glanced at the big screen. Ugh. They were playing that stupid video about the rebellion and everything. Like we haven't seen this before. I watched it anyway. It was so incredibly artificial and cheesy. Then the Escort continued to talk. Her name was Libbie Trinket.

"Now, it is time to select the tributes for District 12 in the 22nd Hunger Games! As we always, ladies first!" Libbie said enthusiastically. She bounced over to the Reaping bowl and put her hand in deep. She moved it around and then selected a name. One name. One girl. One tribute. Libbie then elegantly walked back to the microphone and broke the seal on the piece of paper. Before reading the name out load, she cleared her throat. And then she opened her mouth and said the name.

"Elaine Caville."

* * *

**_I know this super short but I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffy because I'm mean ;_p**

**_Thank you for all the nice reviews on my TID one shot! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Male Tribute

Everyone turned around and stared at me sadly. My name echoed the Square.

I can't breathe.

"Where are you, Elaine, dear? Don't be shy!" Libbie called out.

I sighed, and slowly walked forward. I passed the 12 year old girls, who all looked relieved that they survived their first Reaping. I didn't blame them. I walked up the steps to the stage and towards Libbie. I stopped next to her.

"And you are Elaine?" Libbie asked, speaking into the microphone.

"Yes," I said quietly. "I am Elaine Caville."

"Please give a hand for our female tribute!" Libbie called. Everyone clapped lightly. I closed my eyes. This isn't happening.

"And now, we shall choose the male tribute for the Games!" Libbie said. Walking over to the bowl for the boys, she pulled out a slip. Walking back over to the microphone, she said the name.

"Dale Heron," she called out.

Oh thank God, I thought so myself. Dale is an ass. He's a couple years older than me, 15, and always has bullied me. I would have no problem with killing him if the time came.

Dale walked to the stage with confidence when other people would've walked with fear. He smirked at me. I glared at him back. The announcers from the Capitol are probably having an exciting conversation about this exchange. I turned away from Dale and Libbie and stared straight ahead. I tuned out to the noise, until I felt Libbie put her hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her.

"Shake hands, you two."

We shook hands. I think Dale tried to break mine he was squeezing so hard.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Libbie finishes, and then she leads Dale and I through the Justice Building. The Reaping was over, and now it was time to speak to our loved ones.

* * *

**_I know, this one is pretty short too. To be honest, all my chapters are pretty short. Sorry! :p_**

**_But it's the weekend, which means I'm going to be writing!_**

**_I keep writing my other fan fic which isn't good because it's not out yet so people aren't waiting for the next chapter! Sorry, once again! _**

**_Hey who liked my TID reference/joke huh? Nobody? Okay... *walks to the corner*_**

**_Keep sending in reviews, I love reviews :) _**

**_Thanks for reading :3_**

**_-hufflepuffamity_**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to the Capitol

The goodbyes go by with a blur. Lots of tears and hugs. Lots of sympathetic looks. I hate feeling vulnerable. To be honest, the rest of the day was a blur. I got on the train and ignored Dale's sneering. The only thing I remember really was the luxury. The food, my room, everything. It was spectacular. There was so much food; I've never seen so much food in one place. Libbie had us watch the recap of the 12 Reapings, but I barely paid attention. I was just kept thinking about what was to come. We definitely have a disadvantage here, we have no mentor. Mentor are victors of previous Hunger Games. But District 12, after 22 years of the Hunger Games, still hasn't had a victor. My sister's screams echoed through my head.

After the recap, much to Libbie's protests, I went to my room and stayed there. I lied on my bed for a long time until finally sleep found me.

The next morning, I woke up and walked out of my room. I found a lavish breakfast in the dining area. It all looked so delicious and I ate until I felt like I was about to burst.

"Let me guess, eating like a pig is your strategy to get sponsors?" Dale laughed cruelly as he walked in.

"Something like that," I said glaring at him. He shrugged and went to eating his own food.

Suddenly, I noticed we were slowing. I glanced up and the view I found took my breath away.

The Capitol was huge.

The Capitol was terrifying.

The Capitol had a water fall.

"Welcome to the Capitol, I do hope you enjoy your stay here," Libbie said grinning a false grin.

"I'm sure we will," I lie to myself.

"Now, when we arrive at the station, you will meet your stylists and prep teams and start preparing for the tribute parade immediately," Libbie explained.

Dale continued to look out the window while Libbie explained. I don't understand why he did. Anything to do with the Capitol makes me angry.

After a short awkward silence, Libbie finally announces, "We're here!"

* * *

**_I'm going to try to update more often since the chapters are so short :p_**

**_Please review :D_**

**_I am also going to be publishing my TMI fan fiction later today so make sure you read that too! :D  
_**

**_Good bye for now!  
_**

**_-hufflepuffamity_**


	6. Chapter 6: Tribute Parade

My prep team waxed my entire body, which may I add, was agonizingly painful. The prepped me and kept gossiping about who was in a relationship with who and blah blah blah.

Honestly, I didn't care the least bit, so I didn't pay attention.

And then my stylist came and explained to me what my costume would be and I groaned. Same as every freaking year. Dressed up as coal miners. So original.

Soon enough I was with Dale, Libbie, Dale's stylist, and my stylist. Waiting by our chariots, I looked around. My outfit was pretty simple. I was wearing a flannel shirt and overalls, except the overalls had a skirt, if that makes sense. I also was wearing an awful, heavy, and uncomfortable helmet similar to the ones that the coal miners at home wear.

I looked at our competition. No one really stood out, they all blurred together. At least District 7 had to deal with unoriginal outfits like us. They were dressed up like trees, had been for years. Just like how we always were dressed up as coal miners.

Soon, I heard the blare of trumpets and the Capitol's anthem followed. I watched as District 1's chariot pulled out and waited for our turn. We were going to be last.

After watching all the other districts leave, we were tugged into the elegant and huge area. Many Capitol citizens cheered at our presence, Dale waved and smiled obnoxiously. I was about to roll my eyes when I realized that I was on camera and that everyone else was waving.

_Oh how could I be so dumb_, I thought to myself. They were doing it for sponsors!

I immediately smiled wider and waved at all the cheering fans. I even blew a few kisses. Anything for sponsors. Having sponsors is like the difference between life and death.

By now, all the chariots had formed a semi circle around the president. President Ivory had been one of the many people who came up with the Hunger Games, and therefore I hate him.

He gave his speech that he gives every year, ending with the usual "May the odds be ever in your favor."

Immediately after the speech was done, the chariots pulled us away. Libbie was there, waiting for us. Our stylists had already left.

"Excellent job, Dale! I'm sure they loved you!" Libbie gushed. Dale smirked at me. Libbie turned to me. "Elaine, on the other hand...well you could use some work. You better charm the game makers or else...well, you'll be doomed."

"Great," I muttered.

We are then taken to the place where all the tributes stay during the week that we all train.

Our floor is floor number 12, easy enough to remember. We got the penthouse, which was awesome. We got to go up on the roof. Did the other tributes get to do that? I don't think so.

My room was HUGE. It was as big as the tiny schoolhouse at home! It had a shower with thousands of different options, and a walk in closet that helped you choose outfits. It was incredible.

After looking around my room a little longer, Libbie told me it was time for dinner. As soon as I sat at the table, I dug in. The food was fantastic.

Once we were done with dinner, we watched the recap of the Tribute Parade. The fact that I frowned half the time was probably a major turn off for sponsors. Great, just great.

I got up from the couch once the recap was over and went to my room.

"Remember that tomorrow is your first training session. Be there on time," Libbie tells me through the door. I listen to the heels of her shoes as she walks away.

* * *

**In case you may not have figured this out yet, this is pre-President Snow**

**In my mind, President Snow takes over a few years after this maybe**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**And to those of you who are reading my TMI fan fiction, I will be updating that too! So just sit tight! :D**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Please review. I love me some reviews. :D**

**Till next time,**

**-amityhufflepuff**


	7. Sorry :(

**I'm going to stop writing this fan fic**

**I'm sorry, it's just I'm bored with it and I don't have inspiration anymore :/**

**If you would like to know what direction the story WAS going in, please review and tell me. I'll upload a chapter with the major plot points that I had in mind and stuff.**

**Once again, I'm so sorry. :(**


	8. Here's the rest of the story (shortened)

_Okay so here is where the story was going:_

_During training, Elaine learns how to use the sword and is basically a prodigy at it_

_She gets the attention of the Careers_

_The Careers offer to make an alliance_

_She agrees_

_The boy from District 1 was related to Elaine's sister's killer and he was unkind to her and suspicious_

_Dale was going to scold her on betraying District 12_

_I had no idea what was going to happen during the interview_

_During the bloodbath, Elaine was going to run to the swords and be forced to kill a tribute (or two) to get to them_

_The boy from 2 would die in the bloodbath_

_Things happen people die yadda yadda yadda (OMG I JUST SUMMARIZED HOW I IMAGINE CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE)_

_The girl from District 4 would somehow die_

_Dale would somehow die, probably killed by a Career maybe?_

_The girl from District 1 would die and it would be sad because Elaine and her become friends_

_The boy from 1 would steal all of the supplies at night_

_The girl from 2 would turn on Elaine and Elaine would be forced to kill her_

_The final 2 is the boy from 1 and Elaine and it's a brutal battle but Elaine wins_

_Elaine goes home_

_The Capitol asks her to become a prostitute a couple years later and she refuses_

_They kill her mom_

_Elaine commits suicide (explaining why out of the 2 victors in District 12, only 1 was alive *cough* Haymitch)_

__Now some of you may be thinking "if you have so many details why not write it" it's because you have to add dialogue and stuff and I really don't want to :/

Once again, I am sorry. I really am.

But it was going to be depressing anyway. There wasn't gonna be a happy ending.


End file.
